1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical fluid delivery valves and more particularly to valve assemblies for use with syringes or other medical dispensing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Syringes are commonly used to deliver medications and other biological fluids to a patient. The syringe typically has a plunger which is sealingly engaged with an outer cylindrical chamber to form an inner fluid-receiving chamber. A ‘male’ luer fitting is usually provided at a delivery end of the chamber which receives a female luer fitting with a needle assembly or the like. The fluid channel joining the cavity to the luer fitting is usually open, so that when the needle is removed, the cavity is open to the environment. This is problematic since many medications and biological fluids are sensitive (or can degrade when exposed) to the environment.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel valve assembly for use with a syringe or other medical dispensing devices, enabling the latter to be closed to the environment when in an unattached condition.